grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Gecko
GW-Gecko/Archive Leave a message after the tone GW-Gecko 13:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *BEEP* hey sir so what is really a just frame?and i dont mean to compare but wouldnt it be more cool than your average savior between a PK and savior? -------------------------------------- Done with the banner, Tell me what you think ~~AceOfSpades~~ Editing i saw the notification on what changes has made and i saw your name...i cant edit the information,bt i think it would be perfect if i can add about tactics on how to defeat bosses,bt it say locked and i cant edit the pages >_< is there a time limit?such as new user cannot edit the page A question I'm planning to add info about Astaroth and Kaze'aze's past based on the info from the Naver Blog. Should I add the info to their respective pages, or create separate pages for that and link their monster vesion pages with For template? Oh, and they had different names in the past so don't worry about the names being tangeled up in the Wiki (though Baldinar redirect page might be a problem). [[User:DartHolderX|'Medicine']] [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'can't']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'cure']] [[User Contributions:DartHolderX|'stupidity']]. 23:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you Hiya, Gecko. Thank you, for fixing my mistake on the Duelist page, I had no idea that I made that big of a mistake. XD Anyway, take care and I'm happy to be working with you and the others here now. ^_^ Thank-you Thanks for your help with my Hero's Bullion Shop Page ^_^ I hate it when people mess it up with stupid edits but your edits helped me organize and clean up the page even more. Thank again Darkforge317 17:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Darkforge317 Monster Cards Hi there Gecko, The Monster Cards page needs to be updated alot. All the information is incorrect since the last update. I was trying to update it but since I suck very much at it, it´s not working out properly. Maybe you could help the wiki out? Cheers Smulder. 14:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Smulder, I should have screenshots of all of the monster cards, no guarantee though. But, I have not acquired all of them, so a lot of them are still dark. Hmm, is it the levels, or pictures? I can contribute some of the pictures, but since the old ones do not correspond with the current stats, it might be a little confusing. Snowfairyy 16:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) i edit Leys page i added that ley is Range because Grand Chaser in my country is fighting Ley with Melee Characters poor player being a fool Hello, I am contacting you because I know your either an Admin or a Crat. It is to my understanding your wiki ordered a vandilization on the Flyff Wiki. Please confirm this or not and look at the evidence http://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eight_Heroes_of_Rokia. Thanks Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 22:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I see, Thank you for clearing this up. Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 23:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Neclace Actually there is someone who change the name of it, I change it back then so the viewers will not get confused thanks sir :) + I dont have a signature yet so I will put my user From: DarkBootsExtreme Home I was editing the home page to make it look more appealing with the current events. Can you look over it to see if it's appealing. Btw, add me in game. IGN: Ashiii RE: Rollback How exactly do you give people rights and such? Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rollback You didn't need to but sure thanks. iDesolatorZ 07:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) My thanks as well. The light fades at 17:04, March 20, 2013 (UTC)